


Prywatny problem Gabriela

by Tokomi



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chociaż Gabryś ma problem, nikomu nie chce się do tego przyznać. Cóż tak poważnego gryzie Regenta Królestwa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prywatny problem Gabriela

**Author's Note:**

> Drugie z 20 wyzwań od Oli - "Kłótnia"  
> Ciąg dalszy będzie wyzwaniem nr 3.  
> Enjoy!

Po zniknięciu Pana, zarówno Anioły jak i Głębianie stanęli przed nie lada wyzwaniem. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co w tej sytuacji robić. Gdyby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, wśród Skrzydlatych i nie tylko zapanowałby chaos godny miana apokalipsy. Dlatego właśnie, aby uchronić Królestwo, Głębię oraz Limbo, siedmiu Archaniołów spod Tronu Pańskiego założyło sojusz ze swoimi największymi dotąd wrogami, elitą Mrocznych. Wszystko po to, by zachować tajemnicę. Oczywiście, aby nawet najmniejsze podejrzenie o koalicji nie wyszło na światło dzienne, oficjalnie obie strony nadal pozostały w otwartym konflikcie. Co jakiś czas udawali jakieś większe lub mniejsze zamieszki, tak dla utrzymania pozorów.  
***  
Gabriel znów łaził wte i wewte po korytarzu przed swoim gabinetem. Zaciskał mocno pięści tak, że gdyby miał dłuższe i ostrzejsze paznokcie, mógłby sobie skórę rozdrapać. Kawałek dalej, na parapecie, przycupnęli Michał z Rafałem i z obawą obserwowali Dżibrila. Chociaż spokojnie mogliby podejść bliżej, a nawet przejść tuż obok niego. Regent Królestwa był zbyt zaabsorbowany krążeniem w kółko i szeptaniem do siebie.  
\- Michałku, to już trzeci dzień, od kiedy Gabryś zachowuje się dziwnie... Może powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić? - Orzechowe oczy przepełnione były smutkiem i troską.  
\- Sam wiesz, Rafałku, że już próbowaliśmy. Do Dżibrila nic a nic nie dociera. Też się o niego martwię, ale skoro chce zostać sam i prosił, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać...  
\- Ale widzisz, jak bardzo coś go gryzie... Jadł coś w ogóle? Spał?  
\- Służba przynosi jedzenie, ale pozostawia nietknięte. Tylko herbatę pije. A wory pod oczami widzisz sam. Chociaż podobno wczoraj pół pałacu obudził w środku nocy krzykiem po koszmarze. - Pan Zastępów nerwowo nakręcał szafranowy loczek na palec.  
\- Myślisz, że jest chory? - Archanioł uzdrowień nieśmiało zasugerował.  
\- Wtedy pewnie sam dałbyś radę go wyleczyć  
\- Nikt nie jest w stanie mu pomóc? Razjel i jego magia?  
\- Mówił, że nie znając przyczyny tego zachowania, prędzej mu zaszkodzi niż pomoże. - Niebieskie oczy Michała omiatały wzrokiem ozdobne wzory na marmurowej podłodze.  
\- To może Hija coś wie? - W głosie Rafaela tkwiły ostatki nadziei.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nią - westchnął Pan Zastępów. - Mówiła, że od trzech dni go nie widziała na Księżycu, nawet w ulubionym ogrodzie, gdzie przychodził się zrelaksować wśród... - urwał, kiedy nagle trzasnęły ciemne drzwi gabinetu Gabrysia, zza których zaraz usłyszeli głośne szlochanie. Obaj Archaniołowie wiedzieli, że wszelkie próby wejścia tam będą daremne.  
\- Michałku, wszystko na nic. - Orzechowe oczy zaszkliły się łzami. - Powiedz mi, że Gabryś nie oszalał, powiedz to, proszę...  
Michael milczał, delikatnie przytulając do siebie Rafaela, który rozpłakał się na dobre.  
***  
Niedługo potem obu bliskich przyjaciół Pana Objawień siedziało na herbatce w głównej pracowni Księcia Magów.  
\- Chłopaki, już mówiłem wam, że nic nie wiem - westchnął Razjel, wręczając obu Archaniołom po filiżance gorącego napoju.  
\- Pamiętam... ale chciałem z kimś zebrać do kupy wszystko co do tej pory wiemy. A z tym tutaj... - Michał wymownie spojrzał na swojego pochlipującego kumpla.  
\- Bo-bo ja się martwię o Gabryyyyysia - wyjęczał Rafael, ocierając nosek chusteczką.  
\- My też się martwimy, Rafałku. - Razjel uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Michael z drugiej strony zrobił to samo.  
\- Dzięki chłopaki. - Blady uśmiech zdołał dosięgnąć orzechowych oczu, więc nie było tak źle.  
\- Co ostatnie pamiętacie, kiedy jeszcze Gabriel zachowywał się normalnie? - zapytał Pan Tajemnic.  
\- Trzy dni temu była ta zabawa, gdzie wskoczył na stół i zaczął tańczyć kan-kana... - odpowiedział Rafał.  
\- Kwalifikujesz to do zachowań normalnych? - Michał uniósł brew.  
\- Był pijany, ale szczęśliwy - Archanioł uzdrowień wzruszył ramionami. - Dalej nic nie pamiętam.  
\- Żałuj, wtedy dopiero impreza zaczynała się rozkręcać, a ty już leżałeś w kąciku, owinięty rąbkiem dywanu.  
\- Wina win Gabrysia! Przyniósł moje ulubione. - Rafał się oburzył.  
\- Chłopaki, wiecie, że schodzimy z tematu? - spytał Razjel.  
\- Potem był poker rozbierany... potem... w każdym razie, ostatnie co pamiętam z Dżibrilem, to że rozmawiał z Lampką.  
\- Kojarzę, że dyskutowali - wtrącił Książę Magów - gestykulując żywo, ale musiałem wtedy biec na ratunek panience od Moda zamkniętej za oknem. Niby nic, ale była na tyle pijana, że gdyby poślizgnęła się na parapecie, rąbnęłaby o ziemię, zanim zdążyłaby rozłożyć skrzydła.  
\- A potem? - Rafał zaciekawiony przechylił głowę. Zwykle na popijawach odpadał jako jeden z pierwszych, stąd strasznie ciekawiły go historie z imprez, na których był obecny już tylko ciałem.  
\- Nie widziałem go już. Podobno powiedział, że źle się czuje i poszedł do siebie. - Razjel wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czyli jedynym, którego możemy o coś pytać... jest Lampka? - Michał niepewnie popatrzył po twarzach Archaniołów.  
\- Myślicie, że Lucyfer zrobił krzywdę Gabrysiowi?! - Rafał krzyknął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Na Jasność, mam nadzieję, że nie - odparł Razjel.  
\- Jak cokolwiek zrobi Dżibrilowi - warknął Pan Zastępów - to przysięgam, że ja mu te niosące światło nogi z dupy powyrywam!  
\- Gabrysiu, co oni ci zrobili... - Archaniołem Uzdrowień znów wstrząsnął szloch.  
\- Panowie, ależ spokojnie, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków...  
Michał z wściekłości zaciskał zęby, nawet nie zauważył, że objął chlipiącego Rafaela ramieniem.  
\- Co proponujesz? - mruknął Pan Zastępów.  
\- Zajrzymy do Gabrysia, a potem spróbujemy się skontaktować z Lamką. Pokojowo, póki nie mamy żadnych dowodów na zdradę koalicji. Ale najpierw dokończmy herbatkę - uśmiechnął się Książę Magów, dopijając słodkiego Earl Greya.  
***  
Jakiś czas później we trzech stanęli przed gabinetem Regenta Królestwa. Prawdopodobnie dalej siedział w środku, bo drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Gabriel nie uważał, by w jego gabinecie było coś zbyt prywatnego lub zbyt cennego, dlatego nawet, kiedy był poza pałacem, drzwi zostawiał otwarte. Na znak zaufania, a także gościnności, z której jednak nikt nie korzystał. Z szacunku do władzy Regenta zawsze wszyscy czekali na nieo na korytarzu.  
Zza drzwi słychać było tylko ciszę. Archaniołowie spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc, co robić.  
\- Wyważamy drzwi? - zaproponował Michał.  
\- Nie róbmy zbędnych scen - odparł Razjel.  
\- Ale Gabryś może potrzebować naszej pomocy! - zaoponował Rafał.  
\- Przepraszam panów, ale blokujecie mi przejście - odezwał się czwarty głos, tuż za nimi, jakby jego właściciel właśnie wyrósł spod ziemi.  
Odwrócili się wszyscy jednocześnie. Tych charakterystycznych, jasnych jak piasek włosów i szarych zimnych oczu, które dziś gdzieś zgubiły ostrość na rzecz jakże przyziemnego zmęczenia, nie dało się pomylić z żadnymi innymi.  
\- Lampka! - warknął Michał, próbując sięgnąć po swój miecz, który zostawił przypadkiem u Razjela.  
\- Nie przybyłem tu by z wami walczyć, w końcu jesteśmy sojusznikami. - Wepchnął się między Aniołów, jakby ich tam nie było. - Niemniej mam prywatną sprawę do waszego szefa. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć. - Sięgnął po klamkę. Zamek nie odpuścił.  
\- Przepraszam za drzwi, upomnijcie się o rachunek. - Lampka naparł na drewno tak, że razem ze skrzydłem wszedł do środka. Delikatnie oparł drzwi o ścianę i rozejrzał się, tak samo jak zadziwieni Aniołowie, zerkający zza futryny.  
Gabinet był pusty.  
Przeciąg wywołany otwartymi drzwiami i oknem porwał ze stołu kartkę i przeniósł pod nogi Razjela. Pozostała dwójka zaglądała mu przez ramię, podczas gdy Lampka przyglądał się krajobrazowi na zewnątrz.  
"Poszedłem raz na zawsze rozprawić się z tym..."  
Wszyscy trzej Aniołowie postanowili ominąć wzrokiem długą i z pewnością oryginalną, lecz wciąż niewłaściwą listę epitetów i przekleństw.  
"...i najgorszym czarcim pomiotem tego świata. W dupie mam koalicję i wszystkich Mrocznych, tylko nie Lampkę, bo na niego i jego wielkie ego nawet w mojej dupie nie ma już miejsca! Będę niedługo. Gabriel."  
Podpis i odcisk pierścienia wykonany atramentem były całkowicie zbędne, bo przyjaciele poznali charakter pisma na samym początku, pomimo zniekształceń z powodu trzęsącej się dłoni autora.  
\- Pokażcie to. - Lampka wyciągnął świstek spomiędzy drżących palców Pana Tajemnic. Po chwili wybuchł śmiechem. - A to zabawne, wygląda na to, że się minęliśmy. Niezły język, jak na Aniołka.  
\- O co tu chodzi? - rzucił Michał oskarżycielskim tonem.  
\- Gabryś wam nic nie powiedział? - Lucyfer uniósł brew.  
\- Nic a nic, od czasu imprezy ciężko do niego dotrzeć - westchnął Razjel.  
\- Ten idiota... - zaczął Lampka, ale urwał, kiedy zobaczył, że nawet ostoja spokoju jaką jest Pan Tajemnic, wbija w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. Westchnął. - Wróć. Gabriel myślał, że może mnie zmieszać z błotem i że puszczę mu to płazem. Kiedy się pojawi, przypomnijcie mu, że nawet jeśli upadłem na samo dno Głębi, to nie znaczy, że jestem zupełnie wyprany z honoru. A jeśli chce pojedynku, to niech rzuca rękawicę. Będę walczył, choćby i na waszych zasadach.  
Archaniołowie popatrzyli po sobie zmieszani. Gabryś miałby obrażać Lucka?  
\- I pamiętajcie - dodał Lampka - to jest wyłącznie sprawa między mną a Gabrielem. Koalicja trwa. Niemądrym byłoby rozpocząć lawinę wojen domowych przez prywatny konflikt, nieprawdaż?  
\- Wysłuchamy co obie strony mają do powiedzenia, zanim podejmiemy jakieś działania - odparł Razjel, zanim dwaj pozostali zdążyli go zatrzymać.  
Lucek kiwnął głową.  
\- Taka odpowiedź mnie satysfakcjonuje. Cóż chłopcy, nic tu po mnie. Do zobaczenia... - sięgnął po kawałek magicznego dywanu, kiedy jeszcze z korytarza usłyszał krzyk pełen nienawiści.  
\- Lampka! Stój, ty tchórzu! - Do gabinetu wpadł wściekły Gabriel.  
Głębianin schował skrawek z powrotem do kieszeni i westchnął.  
\- No proszę, a ja cię tutaj szukałem. Wytłumacz swoim koleżkom to wszystko, mnie już znużyło tłumaczenie - ziewnął ostentacyjnie.  
\- Ten drań ośmielił się śmiertelnie mnie obrazić i mówić najgorsze bluźnierstwa, jakie moje biedne uszy miały w ciągu tego długiego życia nieprzyjemność słyszeć - wysyczał Dżibril.  
\- Ośmielił się obrazić Pana czy też Najświętszą Panienkę?! - Michał uniósł się, znów próbując dobyć miecza, którego nie miał przy sobie.  
\- ...nie - mruknął Gabriel przez zęby.  
\- Dodaj jeszcze, że ty w zamian wyliczyłeś mi dokładnie i ze szczegółami każdy poważniejszy grzech, który dotarł do twoich uszu, łamiąc obietnicę, że niektóre sprawy uznajemy za przedawnione i za żadne skarby ich znöw nie poruszamy. - Lampka jedną nogą przysiadł na biurku.  
\- Gabriel... - Trzy głosy jednocześnie powiedziały imię Regenta Królestwa. Nuta zdziwienia należała do Michała, zmartwienia do Rafała, a wyrzutu dodał Razjel. Głównie wyrzutu o to, że nic nie powiedział swoim zaufanym przyjaciołom.  
Pan Objawień stał tylko, czując się nagle bardzo słabo. Złość była jego jedynym motorem napędowym. Wiedział, że niedługo nie będzie w stanie ustać, ale nie zamierzał paść przed Luckiem na kolana, ani nawet oprzeć się o cokolwiek.  
\- Chyba już czas zakończyć tę farsę, co? Lampka, sam widzisz, że Gabryś jest w gorszym stanie, niż gdybyście sobie nawzajem mordy poobijali. - Razjel próbował ratować sytuację.  
\- Jakby nie patrzeć jesteśmy kwita. Mógłbym nawet przeprosić, gdyby nie...  
\- W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny! - wrzasnął Gabryś.  
\- ...właśnie to - westchnął Lampka.  
\- Gabryś, zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziecko! - wykrzyknął nagle Rafael.  
\- Rafał ma rację, zachowujesz się gorzej od niego! - dodał Michał.  
\- Ale... ale... on powiedział, że... - głos Gabriela się załamał, a jego wzrok przykleił się do podłogi. - Nic. Nieważne. - Gabriel znów dumnie uniósł głowę. - Macie rację. Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać.  
\- A ja nie powinienem mówić tych wszystkich rzeczy, które tamtego wieczoru padły z moich ust. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak zareagujesz. Przepraszam, Gabrysiu.  
\- Ja też cię przepraszam, Luciu. Zgoda?  
\- Zgoda.  
Objęli się po przyjacielsku przy gromkim aplauzie pozostałych Skrzydlatych.  
\- Na mnie już czas panowie, Asmodeusz będzie się wkurzał, że kolacja mi stygnie. Do zobaczenia. Moc! - rzucił skrawek dywanu i wrócił do Głębi.  
Michał ledwo zdążył podbiec do upadającego Gabrysia.  
\- To wszystko była jego wina, to on zaczął... - mruknął Gabryś.  
\- Domyślaliśmy się, że ktoś cię musiał sprowokować - odparł Razjel.  
\- Ale on... - nie przerywał Gabriel - on powiedział... że jednorożce nie istnieją.  
I zemdlał.


End file.
